Girl Beside Me
by Flamehaze-006shana
Summary: A simple story by the new transfer student Fujino Shizuru, telling her days in Fuuka Academy where she met her new friends and a girl with raven hair that sits beside her. AU, OOC fic! -*Complete*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime and it's characters..**

NOTE: This is ShizNats **AU** , **OOC** fic !

Hey! so this is another one-shot story that came out of nowhere..Hope you like it guys!

Also, don't mind the title..i'm just too lazy to think another label..haha

* * *

The Fuuka Academy's new school year is starting today. I know I have to make few adjustment since I'm a transfer student from a not-so-well known school in Kyoto but I didn't think much of it since I know well how to blend in with the crowd.

The reason behind my transfer was because of my mother's job. She works for local shipping company in Kyoto but due to the company expansion, they decided to send a trusted and hardworking personnel, naming my mother, here in Fuuka where their new branch office is located.

Walking through the school's front gate, I observe the students who walk pass by me while talking to one another. Some of them look at me and greeted me a bow and a silent 'good morning'. Of course, I replied to them politely. I took my time walking and admiring the open field of the academy as well as few cherry blossom trees that align perfectly alongside of the way.

Looking at the right side of the academy, a huge open field can be seen that probably use for sports like track and field and soccer. There's also a noticeable open basketball court at the furthest corner of it too.

Inhaling the morning fresh air, I decided to make a detour at the left side of the academy and admire more blooming cherry blossom trees. There were few students seated on the grass here and there but not that many. I walked further and ended up in a secluded area beneath the trees. There I found something or rather someone breath-taking.

Under a big cherry blossom tree, a raven-haired girl lay peacefully. A leathered-brown school bag supported her head, as well as her left hand, while a plain white shirt place on top of her body, just like her right arm.

Without any second, I unconsciously found myself walking toward the figure.

" _Kawaii!_ " I scream repeatedly on my thoughts when I stood not too far from sleeping figure with angelic feature. With her white-porcelain face, a slightly pointed nose and a pair of cherry colored lips, this girl is surely a breath taker. _"Ara~ maybe even a heartbreaker? Fufu.. though I'm wondering why is she sleeping here?"_

I notice one petal on the side of her face, close to her pink lips actually, so I slowly crouch a little and reach for it. Fortunately the girl is still in a deep sleep.

With a low chuckle from me, I look at the surrounding for a moment and to my surprise, my body feels like it's moving on its own again and when the time I have noticed this, I already taken the liberty and sit beside the sleeping figure. I sigh inwardly at how strange my body seems to automatically move when I saw the raven-haired girl. " _It's like she have some kind of a magnet that pulls me .._ "I absolutely don't know anything about her but right now, seating right here, it felt the opposite. _"fufufu .. silly me"_

A content sigh escaped from my lips as I lean my back on the tree, almost laying beside the girl. I started to look around again with awe in my eyes as I see some falling Sakura petals from the trees surrounding us, on how the wind mildly blows as if it's trying to soothe us, as to how the sun above lightly shone down, the well-trimmed grass on the ground then then my gaze follow back to the girl beside me. Everything seems serene and peaceful here and with my eyelids suddenly feels heavy, I felt the urge to close them for a moment.

A bell coming from the academy wakes me up from my unwanted slumber. I instantly look beside me and found that the girl is not there anymore. I then look at my watch, a horror show on my face. I stood up hastily and got surprised when a white shirt fall on my feet. I immediately put it inside my bag and head towards the nearest building.

It was few minutes later of running that I noticed that campus ground is now totally deserted. No students, not even a teacher.

I know I need to go to the administration office first but since I'm new to the school I didn't know where to go. I guess fortune is still on my side as I saw two students walking toward the main entrance of building. I quickly ran to them and ask the direction and they are kind enough to accompany me. I parted with the two as soon as we reach the office doors but not before I show my gratitude and smile at them. I could have sworn I saw hearts on their eyes.

I knock two times on the wooden door before I proceed to enter. I looked around and was greeted by tall, muscular, bald man.

"What are you doing here? Class is about to start, go back to your classroom!" he said in a slightly annoyed toned. From the looks of it, he could be a physical education teacher since he's wearing a black track jumpsuit with the school's logo at the side.

"Ara~ I would definitely want to go to my classroom however I don't where that should be since I'm new to the school, Sensei" I replied calmly with another must-pleased-everyone smile.

"New? Hmm~" I watch him pause for a moment before he continues "Ah! You must be the new student that Sakomizu-sensei talking about." He place a fingers below his chin, seemingly touching an invisible beard and looks at me like I'm an alien fallen from the sky. "Do you have a club in mind that you want to join?" He suddenly asks. I shook my head as an answer. "Hmm, well if you want you can apply as the manager of the soccer team. That is only if you want though." He paused again. "Anyway, Sakomizu-sensei already left for his first class. Come with me, I'll take you to him". He is kinda weird, I noted.

I followed the still-unnamed teacher to the second floor of academy. We walked and turned until we reach the room for class 2-A. I watched as the unknown sensei knock on the door and waited for someone to open it. Soon, a bearded man with afro hair came out of the room and greeted us. Sakomizu-sensei, I presume. I greeted him and apologize for being late which he said that he doesn't really mind since he haven't taken the attendance yet. He gestures me to go inside and all of the sudden the noise was eased.

Entering the room I introduce myself to my new classmates and I must say that it goes really well. I then decided to take the empty seat at the back, near the window, but one of my new classmates stopped me before I put my bag on the desk.

"Ano~ .. That seat is already reserve" a short raven-haired girl with spectacles said "You can take a seat beside that one, if you like, Fujino-san" she then pointed the other empty seat.

"Thank you, Miss?" I said while putting my bag on my new desk.

"Harada, Harada Chie" the girl replied, offering her right hand for hand-shake which I gladly accept.

Lunch break came fast than I expected and soon I found myself at the center of the crowd. My new classmates started to ask various question and I answer them as much as I can. They are really nice and friendly that much I can tell. The girl seated in front of me, named Senou Aoi, asks me more questions than anybody in the room, on par with Harada-san actually, though I don't really mind since she's really fun to talk to and very cheeky.

"Kyaaah!" a sudden girly squeal from one of my classmate manage to distract us a moment. Out of curiosity, Chie, followed by Aoi, quickly asks the girl what's going on with her. When they receive the answer, I notice them dash to their seats and grab something. Chie grab her camera phone from her bag while Aoi get a small notepad and pen. Both of them then quickly left the room and rush outside the classroom and to my surprise, and curiosity as well, I followed them.

At the open field of the academy, students from different class and level began to gather around. Some of them are cheering while others are fine with just watching the on-going game on the field. Shifting my gaze towards the vast area to see for myself what is all the commotion about, I was stoned to see a familiar girl standing toe-to-toe with two girls on grassy field.

The mysterious girl tied her silky raven hair in a single pony tail and now wearing a dark blue with white lining at the side shorts, a red and black soccer shoes, and a blue colored t-shirt with Fuuka Academy logo printed in front while a big figure '07' and a word 'KUGA' above it at the back. She's currently handling the ball amazingly against the two much bigger defender that's also and probably older than her. The raven girl stop for a moment to look at her right, then to her left, assessing and looking for another teammate to pass the ball but found none, before advancing in full force and brilliantly bypass the two girls as well as the goalie to make a another score for her team.

Looking around, I see and heard every students celebrates and cheer as soon as the ball hit the net. Even I decided to clap and even tempted to holler at the great display. I look at the field once more, specifically at the girl who just score a goal but found myself frozen on my spot again as I found her staring back at me. Or I think she is. _"A-ara, Is she really looking at me?"_ I looked behind me, to my left, then right but no one is really near where I stand. " _And why does my heart racing? It's not like I did something ..?_ " When I look at the field again, the girl is no longer in sight and the students are starting to walk off the field. I saw some banners for a soccer team recruitment but I ignored it. I'm not really an athletic kind of person.

As the second day in my school starts, I woke up early to avoid being late and hoped that everything go well. I guess I hoped wrong.

Entering my supposed-to-be-empty classroom, I'm quite surprise to see a lone feature slumped and occupy the reserved seat next to my chair. Looking here from the door entrance, I can't really see the person's face since her arms are covering her head. Though her raven hair is awfully familiar. Strangely, my heart starts to beats faster every time I took a step forward towards my desk. I slowly sit on my chair while placing my bag on the desk, avoiding any noise that I can make and interrupt the girl beside me.

Silence engulf the room while few, and minimal noise can be heard from outside. I decided to get some books out of my bag and place it underneath my desk for later use when I heard a grunt.

"Urghh.." I look at the girl as she stirs from her slumber. She removes her arms above her head and place it underneath instead to serve as a pillow before facing at my direction, allowing me to get a closer look on her beautiful face.

"A-ara" my mouth agape and my mind went blank as I indeed recognize the face.

"Ah, Shizuru-san! Ohayou!" a familiar cheeky voice suddenly greeted me and brought me back to reality.

"O-ohayou, Aoi-san" I greeted back with a smile, trying to conceal the slightly nervousness that I'm feeling. I started to move the things that I need again to my desk while Aoi took her seat in front of me. We exchange small talks until the classroom started to fill with students. She also took a notice at the girl sleeping right to me but said that it would be best to leave the girl wake on herself.

Moments later, after Chie-san arrived, I saw how the girl slowly wakes up and open her eyes for me to admire. This girl with the purest emerald green orbs I have ever seen made my heart skip a beat of two. With her arms still rested under her head, she stared at me for a moment and I could swear that her eyes is telling me that she remembers who I am. It made me smile.

She averts her eyes instantly and sit straight while stretching her arms up in the air.

"Ah, the ice princess finally awakes.." I heard Chie-san remarked with which I guess a teasing grin on her face. "Ohayou Natsuki-chi"

"Ohayou Natsuki-san!" this time it was Aoi who greeted the scowling girl.

"Well who would stay asleep if all that surrounds you starts to buzz like a bee" replied by 'Natsuki' in a annoyed manner. Yes, I have called her with her first name. Only in my thoughts though.. for now. _"Oh and that voice .. augh!"_

"Tssk.. now now.. Don't be so grumpy in the morning Natsuki-chi." I watch while Chie sway her forefinger from left to right while trying to "scold" the girl beside me. "Anyways, if you haven't notice, we have a new classmate seating right next to you" she continue then gave me a playful wink.

After watching the three exchange greetings and such, I thought this would be my chance to get to know more about the mysteriously cute, not to mention sexy in her own way, and fairly attractive girl.

"Ohayou, Natsuki-san .." I face her way and extend my hand for a handshake "My name is Fujino Shizuru. I just transferred yesterday. Please to meet you" I said with a smile.

But to my disappointment, before she could make a reply and probably take my hand, our teacher already arrive and order us to take our corresponding seat as the class will start.

Since our meeting, every day, and althrough out the class, I always found myself staring at this girl from the corner of my eyes. She seems so bored and doesn't really care about what's going on with lessons with her head always placed on top of her hand that is rested on the table. But even though she's like that, whenever a teacher calls out her name she always have an answer that sometimes even better than the teacher is expecting. With an exemption with literature and mathematics.

She would also sometimes skips lunch just to play an outdoor sports like soccer, basketball and even tennis. She really an active girl and she's like the total opposite of me when it regards to sport.

Exactly one week have passed since I arrived at my new school and from then till now, I just realize that Natsuki and I doesn't really talk much to one another. I would greet her in the morning, she would nods back, sometimes even smiling a little. _"Not to mention a cute pink tint on her cheeks.. fufu"_. I would greet her before going home, she would again just nod back. It's not like I'm asking more from her but I just wish that she could also talk to me like how she talks with Aoi and Chie..and the busty girl from the other room. I'm not jealous or anything, mind you. Though the two said that it's just really the 'Ice Princess' thing, I was really hoping to be a good friend to Natsuki.

On the day of Fukka's open club recruitment arrives, many students have gathered and loitered around the campus. Some of them are already a member from different club while the others are just a fun spectators and still looking for appropriate club to join in, just like me. Stalls and booths for a different clubs scatters all around the academy as well as members wearing funny costumes just to attract new ones to join them. It's really funny watching from the sidelines.

With a loud cheering and screaming coming from the open field, I started to walk faster just to catch a glimpse of my raven-haired classmate and I wasn't disappointed to see her playing in the middle of field. I saw her running towards the goal with two opponents on both side and one not further behind, trying to get the ball and stop Natsuki from scoring further. " _Ara~ those senpai are really huge..fufu_ ". But the two at her side wasn't fast as my Natsuki and soon got left behind when she started to sprint faster towards the goal and scores. "Ara~, did I just called her 'my Natsuki'?" I stated out loud and I had to chuckle to that.

But my moment of fun was cut short when I saw one of the senpai marched towards Natsuki and shove her hard on the shoulder. I gasped loudly as I watch my raven-haired classmate fell flat on her back on the grassy field. She decline any help offered by her team to get up and use her own arms instead as a support to the ground then she slowly rose up. Some people may have not notice but I did. The way she stood now seems restricted and I worry that it maybe because of her fall.

The other players, as well as the team leaders and the referee rush towards the scene and stop further violence that start to brew between the players. The referee blows a penalty whistle then soon the match starts again but this time, without the offending player as well as Kuga Natsuki in it.

The game ended with a score of 2-1, favoring the combine team of first and second year students. I clap my hand as the team line up and shake each other's hands. Scanning the field, I was unfortunate to see my favorite player. I hurriedly walk out of the bleachers and look around the campus to catch a glimpse of her again and maybe, after all this time, return her shirt once and for all. I have been meaning to return it to her as soon as possible but wasn't able to.

Minutes, almost turn into hours, I have not been successful in finding her then it click me. There is one place that I haven't tried looking _"That place!"._ I quickly turn on my heels and sprint along the wave of the students towards the big hidden cherry tree behind the school's parking lot.

To my glee, there I found what I have been looking for. Sitting beside the tree with headphones on her head and ears while her eyes are close, is Kuga Natsuki. Walking towards her suddenly brought back the memory of the time I see her. Back then I didn't know her name, which level is she in, nor the things that frustrate her or the things that she likes but since I have been watching her from day one, I fell more confident now to approach her.

"Do you need something?" a sudden voice in front of me startled me out of my thoughts. I look forward and was greeted by a pair of emerald orbs looking straight to my red ones. "Standing there and taking one step at the time..it creeps me out you know.." she continued, removing the headphones on her head and placing it hanging on her neck.

Then I just notice, that is the longest sentence that she said to me. Even if it wasn't what I hoped for to come out of her mouth, I'm still glad that she at least was the one to start a conversation with me.

"Ara~ kannina Nat..Kuga-san," I replied with a glint of teasing in my voice while walking towards her "I was merely admiring the view..." I said with a teasing voice, implying that I'm taking about her. I chuckle loudly as a colorful red tint started to show on her pale cheeks. I heard her mutter a word 'baka' before smiling at me. A very warm and charming smile that I have never seen before.

That instant, I feel the world slowly flows around me. The gust of the wind carrying sakura petals made the scene even more appealing and somewhat romantic.

Noticing my demur to move, I heard her call my name for the first time. "Shizuru" Hearing it come straight through her mouth, my body feels its floating with the wind. And for her to call me without formality, like how she talks with her friends, my heart soars with happiness " _Ureshii!_ "

I walk slowly towards her and asks permission to take a seat beside her. She shrugged and said "yeah, sure". When I took a seat I encourage myself to know more about her so I asked questions. Questions that she luckily answers. We exchange small talks and it made me so happy just hearing her voice. I even got the chance to ask her why she didn't wake me up the first time she saw me sleeping beside her and her answer was really embarrassing to hear. She told me I almost kick her in the face and shout a 'get lost' while grumbling something when she attempt to. And for the first time, she saw my face red as I blush with embarrassment.

Two months have passed away so quickly. Natsuki and I are now good friends. We exchange texts and from time to time calls. She can easily talk to me as I can easily talk to her, like I've always wanted. But then as the day's pasts, for me, this starts to change. I wanted to have more. To be more for her and not just a friend. So today, by the end of the class, I'm going to confess..even if she shut me down.

"Ohayou Shizuru-chi!" Chie greeted as she take her seat in front of Natsuki's seat. With her radiant smile, the anxiousness I feel about the confession later ease a little. I greeted her back.

Minutes later, Aoi came in followed by an angry looking Natsuki. I greeted them both and asked Natsuki what's wrong.

"Some guy just confess to her.. even bought a huge bouquet of flowers..hehe" Aoi answered instead when Natsuki just groan and take a seat beside me. Aoi then laugh louder, telling the events of the confession. It makes my heart stops a second when Chie said that Natsuki never, ever, accepts confession unless she really, really, likes the one who's confessing which is more than unlikely to happen.

"Ohayou minna-san! Take a seat please. Class is starting and I have an announcement to make.." Sakomizu-sensei said as he strides towards his desk to place his teaching materials. He then face the entrance of the door and motion someone to come in. When a girl came in, he speaks again "Starting today, you'll be having a new classmate. Treat here kindly, okay. Come and stand here to present yourself Yuuki-san"

The girl name Yuuki nods her vibrantly red head and face us all with a smirk on her face. "Yo!" she greeted, earning few chuckles from the guys in the front row. "Names is Yuuki, Yuuki Nao. I transferred from Okoyama High just today. Let's get along!" she throw in a piece sign and everyone cheers for her perky personality. She then bow a little and when she looks up, her eye sight landed to none other than the Ice Princess itself. "K-Kuga!"

Everyone fell into a moment of silent as the red haired girl walk briskly towards Natsuki and engulf her in a bear crushing hug. Even I just stayed quiet, trying not to move and separate the two.

"Q-Quit it Nao! You're suffocating me!" Natsuki shouts while her face is so red. Maybe due to the bear hug or from the embarrassment that they were this close in front of everyone. I don't know.

"You know her Natsuki-chi?" Chie asks suddenly and thankfully Yuuki-san let go of Natsuki to look at her.

"Y-yeah.." Natsuki answered while fixing her now slightly wrinkled uniform.

"We used to play when we were kids, you see." The perky red head answers more.

As the pleasantry exchange between them started to take the time, our teacher deiced to cut it by clearing his throat and order the red haired girl to take a seat. And guess what, she seated right next to me. She glance at me, waving her hand then send me a wink. I just smiled at her.

When lunch break came, I found myself seated in between Natsuki and Nao in one of the tables in the cafeteria. I don't remember what actually happens but Nao pulls me all of a sudden and asks me to join her for lunch. This is of course followed by Chie and Aoi who's intrigued at the new comer interest towards me. Then followed by Natsuki who's being black mailed by Aoi, almost begging the girl not to tell what happened to the earlier confession. And such my luck, the busty girl next door came out at the same time when we left our room to have lunch. Natsuki invited her to join us which she happily accepts.

The table that we occupy is large enough to fit eight people. Four person can take the other side and same for the other. Right across me is Chie with Aio in her left, and Higurashi Akane plus her boyfriend Kurauchi Kazuya at her right. Both of them are also our classmates.

I look at my right and see Nao happily take a bite on her curry bun. She looks at me and grin so I smile back at her before taking a sip with my green tea flavored juice.

I abruptly look at my right when I heard the busty girl laughs. And yes, I intend to call her busty girl though she have a name. Tokiha Mai, that is.

She must have notice me looking at her so she smile at me and start to make a conversation. At first it was just about the school I came from, then from my prospective here at my new school. She also asks Nao the same questions. Then the subject falls into relationships and likes.

"So who is it, Shizuru-chi?" I look at Chie smiling, not really minding the prying that she and Aoi been doing for the last five minutes. "Come on now..tell us~"

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to Shizuru" Natsuki suddenly said, giving a glare towards Chie. An effective glare that is manage to shut the poor short-haired girl.

"Ara, I guess I'm save..Thank you Natsuki" I said to her which actually made her blush. Right there and then I want to hug her and scream how cute she is. To scream that the answer on Chie's question is right here, seating next to me and defending me.

The bell ring then, alerting us that lunch break is over. We hurriedly return to our classroom and soon, the teacher arrives.

When the class ends, I'm nearly shaking on my seat and trying to focus on something else aside from the fact that I will ask Natsuki to talk in private and confess. I took a couple more minutes and waited for our classmate to leave one by one before facing Natsuki and asks her to talk.

She decline me though. She said that they have soccer practice and it would be bad for her to be late now. She apologize then run outside the room with Nao in tow, who wave at me and shouts a loud 'Take care and see you tomorrow Shizuru!' for the whole second floor to hear. Apparently, the red-haired girl also play soccer and good at it so she was recruited by the team immediately. _"I guess some other time then.."_

Next day, the same arrangement again happens at lunch. Same people but the focus of attention is with Nao. She's telling stories about the how she and Natsuki met. What they usually play when they were little and where do they most hangout. She even gave out a story that she and Natsuki once fight over a girl in their class.

"So who got the girl?" Kazuya asks with curiosity in his voice. The others, as well as me, is curios as well.

"I did!" Nao boasts. She grins ear to ear when Kazuya holler and Chie mocks the irritated girl beside me. "Natsuki got a high fever on the day of their date so she sent me instead to say sorry but then bam! This chick suddenly clinging to me and don't want to let go.." We then laugh at Nao's proclamation and reenactment. "So since then, we promise that if we ever, and I mean ever falls for the same girl, no one should pursue."

"Well, what if it happens? I mean, you fall for the same girl.." Mai inquired. She looks between Natsuki and Nao and to my surprise her gaze falls on to me.

"That will not happen" Natsuki replied suddenly, drawing our attention to her. I watch her take a sip on her juice using the white straw and suck on it. And kami I want to be that straw right now! "And if somehow that happens.. No one will get the girl. That's the deal we made. Right, Nao?"

"That's true!" Nao answered.

After that we proceed to eat more and head back to our classroom.

Days have passed and the new comer Yuuki Nao started to be famous around the Academy. She has lively personality that everyone likes so it is easier for her to make more friends. As for me, I started to get some attention as well. I guess being the soccer team's manager is the reason to my sudden rise of fame. No, I didn't do it because Natsuki is in it. Okay, maybe she's part responsible .. but that's not really the whole reason. Our student guide book says that each student have to have at least one club to join so here I am, standing at the side of the field, watching my Natsuki play with her buddies. She look at where I am and wave after passing the ball to another player.

"Shizuru! Look! Look!" From my left side, I heard Nao called my name. I avert my sight to her and giggles at her display. Standing not too far from me is the red-haired girl trying to balance two soccer balls on her head while she dance like an Egyptian. She's on the bench today as a punishment for being late while the others are playing a practice game. I have notice this many times before but I think she always wants my attention. " _Maybe she's .. fufu_. _That can't be it_.."

"Gannbatte Natsuki!" I heard the busty..eehem..I mean Mai cheered. I look passed at Nao to look at her. She is standing with her cheerleading group, waving their pompoms as Natsuki started to sprint toward the goal. She looks absolutely beautiful with a blue and white cheerleading uniform and with her hair tuck in a high pony tail while her bangs covering her forehead. " _Ara~I got to admit that she really is a gorgeous, not to mention sexy girl.._ "

When the practice ends, everybody decided to head for karaoke except Natsuki so I take it as a chance to finally talk to her. I walk towards her and though I have a smile on my face and calm aura is what I'm emitting, my feet is slightly shaking in each step.

"Nat-"

"Ah! Fujino-san good timing, can you help me with some papers needed for the Qualifiers game next month?" Coach Ogite, the first sensei that I talked to since I came here, said to me while blocking the view of my raven-haired friend. I mentally cursed as I watch Mai jogged her way towards Natsuki and force her to come with them in their karaoke session.

I can feel my brow twitch in annoyance when Mai put a hand on Natsuki's arms, caressing it up and down. Then with a smile on face, I nod at our coach and came with him towards the faculty room but not without a last look at my Natsuki.

It was already past six pm when I left the faculty room. With a help of the team leader, Ogite-sensei and another two senpai, they decided and plan some strategies on how the game next month should go. I only stay in the middle of the conversation though since I don't really know much about soccer. I excuse myself and bow to leave.

With this time, the school is pretty much empty except for some faculty members and some hardworking students who's staying in the library. I started to walk a little bit faster when I heard some rusting in one of the empty classroom that I pass by and the flickering light by the end of hall didn't help either. Before I knew it, I was already practically running towards the stairs. _"Almost there.. ohmmf!"_

I almost scream at the top of my lungs when I bump into something when I made a turn at the corner of the stairs. If it wasn't for the soft hands on both of side of my shoulders and the familiar scent filling my nose, I'm positive that I might faint right there and then out of the fright.

"Whoa! You okay, Shizuru?" asks the voice that I wanted to listen all the time if given the chance. I look her in the eyes and lean in more slowly, losing my balance to stand for a moment.

"Hai..Oikini Natsuki" I said. I hold on to her hands that's still on my shoulders and get my bearing. But then my knees started to buckle and my body lean forward where Natsuki is standing. I can feel my body press on her as her the heat of her body spread though mine. For a moment, which feels like forever, we stayed like that. I just hope that she can't feel my heart beats fast when our bodies are this close in an embrace. Then the warmth disappears.

"S-sorry!" I watch as Natsuki take a step back from me. A nice shade of red covering her cheeks. _"Ara~, even her ears are red..fufu_ ". Finally removing the blush on her face, I watch her pink lips move as she speaks once again. "W-what" she pause to cough a little when her voice sounds like a little different "What are you still doing here anyways?" she finally asks.

"Ara, I could ask Natsuki the same..fufu.."

"Well, I forgot something in the classroom so I came to get it." She answered, patting at her bag that strapped on her side. "And you?"

"I was helping Ogite-sensei in the faculty room, filling some papers for the game next month." I answered back with a smile.

"Hmm.."she nods "Well, are you going home now? Do you..uhmm.. want to home together?" she suddenly asks that actually made me smile in glee. "Not together, together..just uhmm.. you know.. walk..uhmm..you walk to your home while I walk towards my home..you know .. uhm.. you get what I'm trying to say, right?"

By now, a much colorful tint of red is on her face and seriously, her stuttering is so freaking cute! I wasn't able to contain my amusement and burst out laughing. Luckily enough, she found her stuttering funny as well and soon we're both laughing while heading towards the stairs and exit the school premises.

Next day came in a bliss and for once, Natsuki actually is the first one to greet me when I entered the room. She's seated as usual and slightly waves at me. I wave at her back before sitting on my chair.

We exchange small talks, and laughs, just like we normally do when there's only thee two of us in our empty classroom. _"Ara~ it's a good thing that I always woke up early .. now my day is complete just by talking to her alone like this .. fufu"_

Minutes later our classmates started to arrive and soon the first class starts.

"I like you" a pair green irises stare at me. "I like you, Shizuru. Would you go out with me?" the girl stated again. My mind is jumble right now as I re-asses the words. Why is this happening?

There's a girl right now with green irises staring at me, standing in front of me and waiting for my response at her confession. But she's not the girl with green irises I longed for.

"I .. I." I can't form a proper sentence. I look around me and saw my friends, plus Mai, who's also waiting for the answer. Chie and Aoi are beaming with smiles and cheering while Natsuki .. well Natsuki is just looking with me with a blank and unreadable face.

We are currently at the rooftop to have a lunch, changing the view as Chie said, but suddenly Nao held my hand and confess in front of them. In front of Natsuki.

"Should I take your silence as a 'Yes'?" Nao said. I look at her and saw her smiling before engulfing me in a hug. I wanted to push her body away as a protest and say no to her right then but I don't want to embarrass her infront of our friends. That would be cruel. As I struggle with my thoughts on how to properly respond, I can hear my friends started to congratulate me and Nao but I never knew that hearing a congrats from a friend can hurt this much.

"..Congrats Nao..Shizuru.." Natsuki said after being quiet for some time "I-..I hope your relationship lasts" I can feel my heart slowly being ripped out of my chest as she says that. This is too much, I don't want to hear it anymore. I suddenly feels sick. I stood up, uncaring for my bento box on my hands that fell on the floor, and run towards the stairs and out of the rooftop. I heard them call after me but I didn't look back.

After my sudden action, I spent the rest of my time in the infirmary. I told the nurse that I'm not feeling good and she was kind enough to let me rest on one of the bed and writing a letter for my excuse. Letting my head on the pillow as I stare into the ceiling, Natsuki's words start to hunt me again before I close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next day, I woke up late than usual. With a thought of being alone with Natsuki in our empty classroom this early in the morning make my stomach hurl for some unknown reason. " _It's not that I hate her now or anything, but I just..I just want.."_

"H-hey Shizuru! Good morning.." a voice from behind me suddenly said. I turn to look and see Nao few steps away from me. Her eyes averts when I look and it saddens me to think that I hurt her feelings yesterday by running away. "Are you okay now? I heard you were in the infirmary yesterday after..well..after lunch" she said, her eyes is still looking everywhere aside from me. I answered her with a smile and I'm glad that she smiles and look at me now. We then started to walk side by side as we head for our classroom with an agreement that we will talk again concerning her confession. But I think she already know what I'm going to say to her.

When we reach the door of our classroom, everybody still and look at us. Then ..

"Ohayou! Love birds!" Chie shouted for the whole room to hear. Her and some of our classmates walk towards me and Nao and shake our hands like we just won a million yen. This is getting way out of hand.

Moments later, Aoi came in followed by Natsuki who acted the same way she do. She greeted Nao first before she greeted me then walk towards her chair and sit down. I noted that she didn't even look me in the eye once and it's starting to irk me to no end.

Soon our first teacher arrive and the class starts.

When the first bell for a break rings, I stood up from my chair and talk to Nao. I know that it's not really nice to turn down her confession in the middle of the day I want to clean the air as soon as possible. It will hurt her feelings, that for sure, but I got to do what I got to do.

I pull her inside an empty classroom down the hall and I started to explain. At first she was quiet, listening to what I'm saying but then she started to ask questions. Questions that I'm not ready to answer for her.

"Is it Natsuki?" she asks. "It's her, isn't?" she smiles sadly at me before taking a moment and hug me tightly when I didn't answer the question. I was startled by her action but nonetheless, I returned the hug. We stayed like that for a moment before she released me and smile again. "Well..I wish you good luck, Shizuru. I really do." she said as tears started to form at the corner of her green eyes.

"I'm sorry" is all I can say. I hug her this time and lightly kiss her cheeks for the first and maybe last time.

"Nah~don't worry about it" she laughs lightly while trying to sway the persistent tears "Since you and I are still friends .. I advise you to confess as soon as possible though," she paused "When you walked out yesterday, Mai already made an obvious move to her but .." just then, before she can finish what she was about to say the bell rang again and we hurried back towards our classroom.

My hearts starts to feel heavy again, just like yesterday, when I saw Natsuki and Mai talking outside our room. When they heard the bell again, Mai wave a goodbye at Natsuki and stole a quick kiss on the girl's cheek that started to be painted with a colorful red. I hear the cheery voice of orange-haired girl echo through halls before she totally disappears and went inside her classroom that's next to ours.

Two weeks have passed since Nao and I talked to clear thing out, I decided to slowly test and water between Natsuki and I. She still acts as she normally would and hangout with me but a little distance when Nao is with us. I also heard from Nao that Natsuki may have turned down Mai's confession last week. Though her 'resources' are still not one hundred percent sure about this since the busty girl is still hanging out with the ice princess.

When the last bell rang, signaling us that class is done for the day, I turn to my side and look at Natsuki.

"Natsuki.. uhm ..Can I talk to you for a moment before the club practice?" I asked the raven haired girl. She look at me then shrug a simple 'sure' before gathering her things and following me at 'our spot'.

This is it, is the words I keep repeating in my mind. This is the moment that I will confess and I hoped to Kami-sama that he bless me the courage that I need.

"You want to talk Shizuru?" she asked with a slightly elevated brow. I nod and took a deep breath before saying the words that I wanted to say for months now.

"I love you, Natsuki" I watch as her face displays different emotions that I get to see before as I say those words. Shocked, confused, overwhelm then..sad. I have prepared myself with this. I already know that she doesn't like me the way I like her. I knew that.. but I still persisted.

I stayed silent, waiting for her words of rejection, as the wind started to blow the sakura petals around us. As much as I said that I won't cry, I wasn't able to halt the tears that slowly streams down my face like a broken faucet. I wanted to brush my tears and run away again but found myself bound on the spot as the familiar warmth and scent started to fill my senses.

"I'm sorry" Natsuki said. Oh, Kami! It hurts to hear those words.

"No, Natsuki..you don't have to.. –sob-" I can't complete anymore sentence. I wanted to say that she doesn't have to be sorry but there's a huge lump in my throat that's preventing me to do so. I just stood there, sobbing and hurt, embracing the raven-haired girl.

Her body is still press on me while her face is laying on top of my right shoulder with her arms are preventing me from going anywhere. I can feel her body slightly shake and it made me wonder if she's crying. But why? I should have been the one to cry because of the rejection, not her.

As much as I wanted to stay like this, hugging her and staying close, my fairy tale doesn't have a happy ending. I grab her hands that's bounding me and slightly push her away "Natsu-"

"No wait..let me explain.." She said as she put a space between our bodies but still keep a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from running away. "Nao.. she and I have a deal when we were younger but..that was it.. That was before! ..I know and I really don't care what she would think of me now but.." she paused again to look me in the eyes with an unknown glint in her eyes that I never seen before "I know what I really want .. even if she gets angry at me" she whispers while cupping one of my cheeks ".. and I know that you and her …"

"There's no Nao and I, Natsuki" I said, cutting her off.

"Could you let me finish?" she said with a light glare. I clamp my mouth shut as I nod. "As I was saying, I don't care about our deal anymore. We were young then and she may hate me for this but I.. " she took a breath and I feel that I am now the one that's out of breath. "I fall for you even before she met you" she said. The time seems to move in a slow motion as I process her words.

She grab one of my hand and kiss the back of it "I adore you" she said. She look at me in the eyes and cup my both of my cheeks this time before smiling warmly at me and giving me a kiss on my forehead "I care for you". She then lower her head and kiss me on the nose "I really do like you". By now, the tears that's escaping through my eyes are undoubtedly tears out of happiness. She laughs heartedly as she looks at my reddening face and ears. Even my nose is red, she says. When she calm down, she just look at me with a smile before uttering the sweet words that I will treasure forever "I love you" she said. She hesitantly lean in, asking a permission first through her eyes, before capturing my lips.

We separated seconds later with contentment and happiness etched on our face. I hugged her tight this time and ask if I am just dreaming. She laugh again and pinch my cheek lightly before running away as soon as I squeak in pain with a throbbing to my reddening cheek.

"Come back here, Kuga Natsuki!" I demand as I ran towards her with all my might.

"Not a chance!" She turn her head around without stopping and laugh again as she saw me approaching her, nearly out of breath. "Catch if you can!" she shouts.

But of course, I never got the chance to catch up to her and take my revenge. She is the fastest soccer player in this academy and I'm just the team manager. Well, the team manager who capture the heart of the fastest player that is.

The end.

* * *

 **YEP.. I know .. I suck at ending a story xD**

 **Excuse the errors and such! and r** **eview if you must!**


End file.
